The purpose of this application is to increase the bed capacity of the Pediatric Clinical Research Center from 4 to 8 beds and to improve the facility of the Pediatric Clinical Research Center so as to include proper support areas such as a dining and play area for the children, a conference room, and a parent interview room. The present 4-bed unit lacks these important support areas. To accomplish this improvement, the Pediatric Clinical Research Center will have to be relocated and other space renovated for this purpose because expansion of the current facility is impossible. The request for the increased bed capacity stems from an almost full occupancy of the present unit, an inappropriate spill over of young children to the adult Clinical Research Center, a growing waiting list for the present beds which now requires investigators to wait as long as 6-7 months for a bed. Further, the current pediatric facility in inadequate and overcrowded. Since the waiting list is already very long, and we anticipate new pediatric protocols, there is no question that the new 8-bed facility will be fully utilized.